


Alpha & Omega

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets a young omega in the forest one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha & Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the start of both "Teen Wolf" and "The Vampire Diaries" with general spoilers for both universes. Written for challenge 24 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

The full moon shone brightly overhead as Laura ran through the forest, fully transformed. She could tell she was gaining on the deer, could sense its smell growing stronger.

Suddenly, a different scent hit her nose. _Omega_ the alpha wolf thought, stopping dead in her tracks. She momentarily debated what to do, before making a sharp turn to her left. The deer would live to see another sunrise.

Laura made her way towards the omega at a more cautious pace than she had followed the deer at. The omega didn’t pose much of a threat to her, but she didn’t want to scare it away.

After a few minutes, Laura found herself face-to-face with the other wolf. The omega growled in fear, backing away from the alpha.

Just then the moon began to set, and both wolves began to transform back into humans, the omega crying in pain during the process.

When the transition was complete, a young woman—a girl, really—lay on the forest floor before Laura. As Laura walked towards her, the teenager flinched away in fear.

“It’s okay” said Laura. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The younger female looked up at Laura, terror in her eyes. “What do you want from me?” she asked, her voice trembling.

Laura smiled at the girl and moved to help her up. “I want to help you” said Laura.

The girl scoffed, pushing Laura away. “No one wants to help me. I’m an omega” she said.

“I do” said Laura. “I can.”

“How?” asked the girl skeptically.

“I can show you how to control your transitions so that they’re less painful” said Laura, offering the girl a hand up.

“I didn’t even think that was possible” said the girl. After a minute, she slowly, reached out and took the offered hand.

As the two made their way back out of the forest, Laura turned to the girl and said “I’m Laura, by the way. Laura Hale.”

“I’m Hayley Marshall.”


End file.
